grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Product Placement
This list is incomplete. Spot product placement in the series? Add it here! Product placement occurs in any series. Sometimes it's by accident, the producer pays a fee to display a product, and sometimes the product's company pays for time on the screen. General *Almost all of the mobile phones in the series are iPhones. Nick Burkhardt *Nick owns a white iPhone 4 with service provided by AT&T. *Nick uses an Apple Macbook for work purposes. Nick's House *Nick owns a Dell desktop computer as well as an iMac. *Juliette owns a Macintosh desktop computer and surfs the Internet using Apple Safari. *Juliette is seen browsing a site called "KnowZip", an "interactive technology database" which is obviously parodied from Wikipedia. The article she looks up, Parahuman also exists on Wikipedia, though the prop designers took care to see the article contained different text, images, and content. Interestingly, however, the last three sections are identical to those of Wikipedia at that time: "See also", "References", and "External links". "See also" usually would not appear on a Wikipedia article, so the fact it is included both on the source article and on the show is (in a sense) comical. Monroe *Monroe drives a light yellow 1973 Volkswagen Super Beetle. *Monroe attended grad school at Brown University. *Monroe owns an Apple Macbook. Hank *Hank drives a dark blue Ford sedan. Dr. Harper Dr. Harper uses an Apple Macbook for work purposes. Police department *The police department uses Microsoft Windows Vista with various modifications to the GUI. *The archived news article on the deaths of Nick's parents shows C. David Hall-Cottrill as the author. This is the owner of CDStuff, a movie prop shop. *Most, if not all, of the police officers' phones are iPhones. Press *The press release on the murder in says it is authored by camerawoman Danielle Eddington. *All reporters seen represent MSNBC KGW NewsChannel 8, and all television news reports shown are broadcasted by that station as well. *The press agent who phones Nick represents the Associated Press. *The press release on Soledad Marquesa's apprehension says it is authored by Rachel Thomson, a prop designer. Minor characters *The postman drove a Volkswagen Type 2. *Gilda Darner is seen driving a Nissan pickup truck. *Bud's kitchen has an "enter at your own risk" sign advertising the Oregon State Beavers. *Melissa Wincroft uses Avon "Undeniable" perfume. *Billy Capra drives a '67 royal blue MGB Roadster with chrome bumpers. Nick calls this build the "most desirable MG ever made". *Carter Brimley uses a phone with service provided by AT&T. *Hank indicates some colored fibers came from expensive German vehicles, naming BMW, Audi, and Porsche as possibilities. *Carter Brimley drives a BMW X5. *Trey Harrison drives a silver Audi sedan. *Hap Lasser owned and enjoyed an Iron Butterfly vinyl and the 17th issue of Xena: Warrior Princess. *Angelina Lasser drives a Harley-Davidson. *Dustin is seen driving Jeep. Other businesses *The Y.M.C.A. murder happens on Portland Streetcar #10. *Wu casually refers to the CSI as the Geek Squad, and refers to Nick's acting as an Oscar-worthy performance, comparing him to Robert De Niro. *Hank speaks of a bee the size of LeBron James, and Parker suggests it was the size of the Big Three combined. *The Mellifers organize flash mobs via Twitter. *Monroe analogizes his helping Nick as Lassie helping Timmy. *Akira Kimura makes use of the Portland International Airport taxi. *Nathaniel Adams stays in room 122 of the Governor Hotel. (The room number is a self-reference to the episode number). *The neon sign for the Palms Motor Hotel gets some significant airtime, though the sign has a few letters burnt out, reading "THE PAL MOTOR HOTE". *Juliette makes double reservations at the Laurelhurst Market. *Hank, Wu, Nick, and Adalind meet up at Clarklewis for a drink. *An industrial air filter is shown bearing a large label showing the real telephone number and name of Airfilco. Soundtrack Main article: Music. Category:Content